The University of Pittsburgh is applying for continuation of grant funds to participate as a member institution in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). The University has been a funded member of ECOG for two years and has continued to accrue increasing numbers of patients to various protocols and plans to increase still further in this regard. At present, we have successfully implemented ECOG protocols into four area hospitals with eight attending oncologists supervising registered nurses and data staff.